


Only When I'm Sleeping

by MizJoely



Series: SherlollyPrompts [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-The Final Problem, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 01:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11048499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: "You only kiss me when I'm sleeping."





	Only When I'm Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Writingwife83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingwife83/gifts).



> from this tumblr prompt list, written for writingwife83: https://mizjoely.tumblr.com/post/161239366312/drabble-challenge-1-150

“Why do you only kiss me when I’m sleeping?” 

Molly froze as Sherlock’s sleepy voice pierced the darkness of her bedroom. He’d collapsed there after explaining everything about that awful, awful phone call - his secret sister, the coffin, the horrifying death of his childhood friend, John’s near brush with death…everything. She’d thought he’d finally fallen asleep, although she wasn’t sure she’d ever sleep again. There was too much to process, and not just the words they’d exchanged over the telephone.

Words he’d admitted he’d meant, less than an hour ago. She’d assured him she believed him, urged him to sleep and then slipped out of bed once his breathing evened out.

“I just - it was just an impulse,” she lied as she stood at the bedside, her back to him. “You were hurting, you’ve been through so much today and I just…”

“Not just tonight,” he interrupted her. She heard the rustle of bedclothes and knew he was sitting up. “You did the same thing the first time I slept here, before heading out to destroy Moriarty’s criminal empire. And each time I’ve slept over since my return. But never when I’m awake. Why?”

With a sigh of capitulation, knowing he would refuse to let it go, she sat on the side of the bed. She felt him move, knew before he settled next to her that that was where he was going to end up. What she didn’t anticipate, however, was the arm he carefully draped around her shoulder, or the way he reached for her hands with his bandaged fingers, carefully twining them together. “After what we shared tonight, Molly, I’d think of all times you’d be willing to kiss me while I was awake.”

“Sherlock, when it comes to you, I never make assumptions,” she whispered, feeling his thumb stroke her wrist. “Just because you tell someone you love them, that doesn’t mean they want to be with you, or to take things further. Besides, you’re still processing things, I know you are; you may be a brilliant, beautiful man but you’re still human.”

“You think I’m beautiful?”

She cringed a bit at the question, then realized the way he asked it wasn’t puzzled, but more…wondering. “Yes,” she replied. “I do. Mind, body and soul.”

He was silent for a long moment before speaking again, his voice very low and hesitant. “I feel…the same way about you, Molly Hooper.”

Her breath caught, hitching on a potential sob, one she’d not allow to escape her throat if it lodged there forever and choked her. Instead of speaking, she freed her hands from his gentle grip, turned so she was on her knees, and very carefully pulled him to her for a hug.

All the tension in her body - and his - eased at that movement. He hugged her back, the two of them just breathing together before he pulled his head back just enough to catch her gaze in the ambient light from the window. “You don’t need to make assumptions, Molly. No matter how much processing I might need to do regarding the day’s revelations, one thing I can guarantee: you can kiss me when I’m awake - and I’ll always, always be willing to kiss you back.”

Blinking away sudden, ridiculous tears, Molly replied, “O-okay.”

Then she moved closer, closer, until there was only the smallest of breaths between them…and kissed him.

And as he kissed her back, contentment settled where turmoil had once reigned.

 


End file.
